


Ι Got It Bad And That Ain't Good.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima hadn't expected himself to end up working in a Piano bar, he also hadn't expected those golden eyes watching him so intensely as he played.<br/>“Do you wish to request something?”<br/>“That would have been lovely, I didn’t know that we could request songs, however.” He paused slightly and handed out a glass filled with red wine. The pianist raised an eyebrow at him and Kuroo chuckled continuing “However I just wished to share this drink with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ι Got It Bad And That Ain't Good.

   Authors Note: [Songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BgvoQzmhIM) to listen as you [read.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvdhLgyLQx4)

 -

  


There was a quiet atmosphere in the bar, as always. The male closed his eyes as his fingertips danced across the piano keys. Slowly, he started playing another soft melody. Several people surrounded him, speaking and having fun while drinking but that didn’t matter to him. He could play what he loved and that enough for him.

 

             R _eally_ , he had never imagined himself working at a piano bar. It just didn’t seem like what he would do however, he was starting to enjoy it. His fingertips pressed the keys softly moving to the fastest part of the song. He tapped his foot to keep the rhythm. He needed to feel the rhythm inside of him. The music gradually slowed down, it was already so late. His eyes fluttered open and hazel clashed with golden for a mere moment as he noticed a pair of cat-like eyes watching him. The pianist turned around moving to the next page. Of course eyes would be on him. He was playing in the middle of the bar. That was to be expected truly.

 

     He decided that this piece would do for now. A jazz melody filled the room making the guests look towards his way for a second surprised by the sudden change but most of them smiled and sipped a bit of their champagne, deciding that this was good as well. A certain man didn’t stay just on that though. Golden eyes watched the pianist changing the scenery with his music. He leaned against the bar, eyes never leaving him. At times, like this the black haired man wished that he too could play music like that. He had tried really, but it just wasn’t his thing. He slowly started humming to the melody as he tapped his fingertips against the wooden surface.       

                       

                Maybe, he should talk to him. To the pianist dressed in black. He had something captivating as he played. It made him want to talk to him. He took a sip from his drink and licked his lips, before breathing deeply.

 

               ‘You can do this, Kuroo.’ He told to himself before he ordered another drink. He smiled when it was handed to him and with slow steps, he headed towards the mysterious pianist that had captured his interest.

 

                The piece was coming to an end, a fading melody could still echo in their ears as the pianist let his hands caress the keys for one more time, before playing the final note. He took a deep breath. That had been a good performance. The sound of footsteps walking his way, made him turn around slightly curious. Once again he was met with those golden eyes. The ones that watched him so intensely as he played. The musician blinked slightly at the one who stood in front of him.

 

         “Do you wish to request something?” His voice was clear of emotion but to Kuroo it sounded just for fitting for the young man, he wasn’t surprised in the least. He allowed his eyes to stay on him a bit longer. Blond hair, hazel eyes hidden behind glasses, a lean figure. He was probably the same height as he was. A smile appeared on his face.

 

         “That would have been lovely, I didn’t know that we could request songs, however.” He paused slightly and handed out a glass filled with red wine. The pianist raised an eyebrow at him and Kuroo chuckled continuing “However I just wished to share this drink with you.”

 

    The blond rolled his eyes, truly he hadn’t expected that. Nobody ever approached him, just some clapping as a reward, that was all he got. At the moment however he was a bit thirsty he guessed that it wouldn’t be too bad to accept the drink. With a simple nod, he reached for the glass before moving it to his lips, he could still feel those golden hues on him as he savored the taste of the wine. That was good quality. One that he didn’t try often. It seemed that the stranger had good taste.

 

    Kuroo noticed the look of approval on the other’s face and smiled “It’s pretty good, right? One of my favourites.” He admitted as he took a sip from his own glass, the red liquid was heavenly, truly. The black haired man let his glass on the table, before his eyes moved once again on the pianist.

 

      He extended his hand, a puzzled expression appeared on the musician’s face for a single moment, the raven couldn’t help but chuckle “Kuroo Tetsurou. It’s a pleasure to meet someone as talented as you.”

 

        “You really got the style of a foreigner, huh?” The man dryly responded as he accepted the handshake hesitantly “Tsukishima Kei.” He introduced himself with a nod. A rich chuckle escaped Kuroo’s lips as his hands fell on his side.

 

        “That last piece you played, really was amazing, what is it called?”

 

        “It’s [‘I’ll Let You Know.’ By David Hazletine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvdhLgyLQx4).” Tsukishima replied as he sat down once again, his hands resting on the black surface.

 

            “Alright, I will look it up. Though I am sure the live version is much better.” He commented with a grin spreading across his face, his eyes shining slightly. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at that.

 

              “I am not the type of person that would be won over compliments, Kuroo-san.” The tone he used was indifferent and his eyes turned to focus on the instrument once again. Kuroo almost showed his disappointment at that but tried to smile again.

 

        “That may be, but I didn’t have anything to lose, did I?”

 

         “If you don’t have a request, could you please leave?” He was starting to get exhausted, he had been playing for hours. His eyes fell on the clock, it was almost 1 am and that meant his shift would end soon. He would finally be able to go home and rest. He had classes that he needed to prepare for in the morning and it would take him half an hour to reach his house anyway. He would probably play one more piece before taking his leave. The voice of Kuroo reached his ears somewhat distant. Kei didn’t understand what he said.

 

            “Excuse me?”

 

             “I got it bad and that ain’t good.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the response he got.

 

              “Should that matter to me?” The surprised look on Kuroo’s face was amusing for a second before he chuckled.

 

             “I got it bad for you~” He teased and then grinned “But I meant the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BgvoQzmhIM).” He reached to the keys with a serious expression “I think it went something like this.” He played the first notes while humming as Kei watched him. Kuroo paused and scratched his cheek.

 

              “Guess that’s not a lot of help, huh?” He admitted but the blond shook his head.

 

               “No, it was plenty. I do know the song, played it before, it just was a long time ago.” He normally wasn’t so talkative, really but well it didn’t matter, there were few opportunities for him to speak about music like that. He closed his eyes and then allowed his fingertips to dance across the piano. Gentle golden eyes watched him with keen interest as he played and for a moment he allowed his own hazel ones to meet them. Their gazes stayed locked until the song ended. It was unusual, Tsukishima always closed his eyes, while he played, it helped him feel like it was just him and the music, this time though he wanted to look inside those golden hues instead. The notes started fading away and the piece came to an end.

 

            Kuroo was smiling at him and held out his glass towards him “I was sure, you wouldn’t disappoint me, Tsukki. Let’s drink to nights like this one.” The red liquid danced inside the wine glass and Tsukishima frowned.

 

             “Tsukki?” He repeated astonished and Kuroo chuckled “What? You don’t like it? I think it fits you perfectly though.” His eyes shone with mischief, annoyance started filling the blond.

 

                 “Please, don’t call me that Kuroo-san.”

 

                   “Call me Tetsurou.” The other stated with a smirk as he took a sip from his wine.

 

                  “Kuroo-san.”

 

                   “You are actually stubborn, aren’t you?”

 

                   “If that’s what you truly think, you are not very smart.”

                     “Ah, ah Tsukki is being mean already.”

 

                     “I told you to drop that nickname.”

 

              “I like it.” Kuroo stated and then handed Tsukishima his own glass “Come on, you won’t even accept to say cheers with me, Kei?” Now he was calling him by his first name, that was even worse than the nickname.

 

               “Would you stop pestering me if I did?”

 

           Cue a chuckle “Maybe.”

 

 

            Tsukishima grabbed his glass and raised it so it would meet Kuroo’s, ching “Cheers.” He said dryly as he took a sip from it. Kuroo blinked slowly and then he chuckled.

 

                “Should have expected that I suppose.” And with that he drank the last bit of what remained from the expensive wine. The clock announced that it was finally 1 am. Tsukishima almost breathed out from relief. He bowed his head curtly at the other.

 

                 “Excuse me, then.” As he picked up his things and turned to leave, a voice called out to him.

 

                   “You forgot something.” Tsukishima blinked, he was sure that he hadn’t forgotten anything, as he turned around, he saw Kuroo standing there holding out a piece of paper towards him.

 

                   “What is this?”

 

                    “My number. Call me if you ever want to.” The blond looked confused and then he snickered. It seemed he met with a quite stupid one. Their hands brushed as he took it from Kuroo’s.

 

                     “I didn’t ask for this.”

 

                      “I know.”

 

                        “Which means I have no obligation to take it.”

 

                         “But you did.”

 

                          “I can throw it away at any time.”

 

                           “That would have made me sad, but oh well, life is hard.” Tsukishima allowed a tiny smiled to appear across his face as he walked away, still holding on to the tiny piece of paper.

 

                           “I see, _farewell_ , **Kuroo-san**.”

 

                  Truly, it had been a strange night.

                               **The end.**

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this AU :) If you want to share your thoughts about it, please do so by writing a comment. ^_^


End file.
